Two blondes and one brunette
by BourbonFuruya
Summary: Bourbon asks out Hidemi (Kir) for a lunch, but Vermouth feels troubled by this. What will Vermouth do about it? ONE SHOT


Bourbon, Vermouth and Kir just finished their mission and were going back to the basement.

-Hey, Kir, would you like to have a lunch with me after we meet Gin?

-I don't mind. – Kir blushed.

Vermouth's eyes got wide opened and she was feeling like a third wheel.

-Looks like im odd here. – Vermouth said trying her best to hide her trembling voice.

-You can come along if you are interested. – Bourbon had forgotten that Vermouth was with them.

-Its fine, I don't want to interfere in your date.

-Its not a date, it's just lunch. – Kir said.

-You two would be a cute couple. – Vermouth had a serious expression.

-Jeez, stop saying such embarrassing stuff, Vermouth. –Kir complained.

When they arrived at the basement Gin started explaining the plan to take down their next target in few days.

-Hey, Vermouth, are you listening? I won't repeat it! – Gin yelled.

-Ah, sorry…

-Tsk. As I said I won't repeat it, so if we fail you will be responsible.

-Yeah, right. – She didn't care about the mission. The only thing that was in her head was the date of Kir and Bourbon.

-You are free now. – Gin dismissed them and got in his Porsche with Vodka.

-Bourbon, can we talk outside for a minute?

-Sure, Vermouth. Wait for me here, Kir.

 **30 minutes later**

-These two sure take their time… - Kir started whining, but then Bourbon appeared.

-Sorry for the delay, shall we go?

-Where are we going to?

-What about the cafe poirot? Its not crowded there.

-But you work there, so is it ok?

-Its my day off and I will pay so you don' have to worry. – Bourbon smiled a her.

When they entered the cafe poirot they bumped into Conan, Ran and Kogoro.

-Oh, Amuro-san and Mizunashi Rena-san!

-Hey, guys.

-Could it be you two have a date? – Ran asked with excitement.

-No, no, its just a lunch. – Kir explained.

When they sat Conan whispered to Amuro :

-Amuro-san, you should let her try the delicious sandwiches you make!

-Ah, yeah…

-Rena-san, how about some sandwiches?

-Sure, but I don't want to make you work on your day off.

-Its fine, it takes like five mins, coming back in a bit.

In few minutes he got back with a lot of sandwiches.

-Hope you like them. I made some for you too, guys.

-Thank you, Amuro-san!

-They are really delicious! – Kir really liked them.

-They are, but… somehow taste different this time… - Ran said. Conan noticed it as well and looked at Bourbon suspiciously. Kir smirked and thought :

-"So that's how it is."

-Well, I was a bit nervous…

-Dad, Conan-kun, I think we should leave them alone! – Ran whispered.

-Ah, we forgot we have something to do, bye-bye, Amuro-san, Mizunashi-san! – Conan waved at them on his way out.

-Amuro-san, if you aren't busy after lunch do you want to come to my place for drinks? – She called him "Amuro-san" because Azusa was around.

-With pleasure. – Bourbon smirked.

When they arrived Kir lead Bourbon to the bedroom.

-W-wait, wasn't we going to drink?

Kir took off Vermouth's disguise and kissed her.

-When you realized im not Bourbon?

-When Ran-chan said the sandwiches taste different, Conan- kun looked at you suspiciously.

Vermouth pushed Kir to the bed and asked her :

-If you had lunch with the real Bourbon… would you invite him in your home?

-No way, he is cute, but im not into mans. Im into you, Ver-… no… Chris!

After they did it Kir asked :

-By the way, what you did to Bourbon?

-Well…

 **The same day before the lunch**

-Bourbon, can we talk outside for a minute?

-Sure, Vermouth. Wait for me here, Kir.

-I just wanted to tell you that you won't have lunch, dinner or a breakfast with Kir! – Then Vermouth used a stun gun on him, took off his clothes and when she disguised as him, she locked Bourbon in her car.

-And that's what happened. – Actually at first Vermouth was planning to kill him, but she knew sooner or later Shinichi would find out.

-Oh, My… if you wanted a date with me you could just ask me out.

-Now that you mention it… I never thought of this…

-Yeah, looks like you are naturally blonde… - Kir murmured.

-I heard that!

In the meantime, Bourbon woke up.

-Damn that insane woman…


End file.
